As a gear shift operation mechanism that performs a select operation and a shift operation of a transmission, there has been conventionally known a gear shift operation mechanism which includes both a selecting motor and a shifting motor (refer to Patent Literature 1, for example). The selecting motor is attached to one end portion of a housing of the gear shift operation mechanism, and a shift shaft is disposed coaxially with a motor shaft of the selecting motor. Further, the shifting motor is attached to the other end portion of the housing, and a motor shaft of the shifting motor is disposed to be orthogonal to the above described shift shaft.